Hiccup's betrayal
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: when Hiccup starts doing bad things and destroying berk and endangering inanest people, the hiccup we all love would never do that then why has he now, and the only one that knows that hiccup's the one doing them nobody believes her not even Hiccup himself believes her. what happened to hiccup? why is he destroying berk? It's all up to Astrid to figure it out. warning violent.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's betrayal

_It started out like every other day on Berk, nothing odd or out of the ordinary besides the weather of course, there was the odd case were it had these beautiful warm fronts that made their way through Berk. Though something still felt alien to me as I sat in the academy with Stormfly; she's my Deadly Natter. When Hiccup entered the academy he looked fine but I felt off, this is the second time I've felt that something's wrong with him, I push the thought aside scolding myself for thinking anything was wrong with him. If he need help he would have come to me, his personal life was his biasness. Though I still couldn't shake off the feeling that lingers here and there. _

"Okay everyone," Hiccup started darkly.

_That didn't sound like Hiccup, maybe he's catching a cold, yeah that's why his tone of voice sounds like that._

"Classes are cancelled today, you all," His eyes glared into my own. "Are dismissed." He finished.

_I was left standing in my place, my body felt like it was turned to stone, trough's eyes, th-they struck fear into me, Astrid Hofferson grand-daughter to the famous Fearless Finn Hofferson!? Once I found my strength to move I sighed. Know I was sure that something was wrong, Hiccup would never act like that! I called to Stormfly and we flew out of the academy._

_As I flew I spotted Hiccup but something isn't sitting well with me. I keep my mouth shut and motion Stormfly to be silent. What I watch next is horrifying! Toothless blowing up the town square. When I turn back to face Hiccup and Toothless there gone. I feel sick. H-Hiccup and Toothless would never do that. I had to find him, I had to question what I saw just know. My head was full of questions, questions without them being awsered . I knew Hiccup was off but that was in human of him just to attack inanest people expressly when he's the chief's son, well was the chief's son. A ping of guilt was enough to distract me from reality only to find Hiccup a top of me his hand over my mouth. When had I landed? How'd Hiccup get here so quickly? Hiccup soon removed his hand and just as I sat up he smacked his hand across my face. All my air left my lungs. I held my throbbing check, I tried to hold my tears and painful sobs at bay. _

"Your such a fool for following me Astrid!" He snapped harshly.

"I-I-". _I don't know what to say to him, he's so, violent! I feel so afraid of him, that's never happened to me. I-I'm afraid of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! He grabbed my wrist tightly._

"Ow! Hiccup your hurting me, please let my wrist go!" I said through my sobs of agony.

_Hiccup chuckled and whispered something into my ear, thoughts words chilled my blood._

"I love the way you bag for mercy, its loving scent is what I crave from you, remember that."

_I open my eyes and Hiccup is gone and I am left in the woods. I ran to the creak. I hastate to look at my reflection and my wrist. When I do I can't hold my tears, my face was red with Hiccup's hand print and my wrist marked with crimson. A thought came to my mind right then, 'Is Hiccup becoming a monster?' I couldn't tell who he was right know, all I know is that I'm scared and I don't want him to come anywhere near me._

_The sun is sinking beyond the horizon line, when I walk into town, Stormfly was no ware to be found well I was in the woods. _

"Hey Astrid, haven't seen you all day." Hiccup called when he saw me.

_I tried to escape him but he placed his hand on me. I flinched. _

"Hey, it's okay It's just me, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Hiccup said softly.

Anger fills me. "Then why did you slap me across the face, why did you dig your nails into my wrist, or how about why you decided to blow up the town square!" I snapped.

_I feel the adrenaline rushing away all to quickly and I'm left shuttering. I'm afraid he'll strike me. _

"Astrid, I'd never do anything like that." Hiccup said in a soft tone.

"B-but I watched you, I saw you do it!" I said coughing on a sob.

Hiccup looked at me bewildered. "I'm sorry Astrid, but I'll need physical evidence that connects me to any crime, besides why would I attack the village or you?"

I open my mouth to speck but close it. Suddenly Hiccup gripped his head.

"Hiccup are-are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

_I gasped when I saw that smile from back in the woods!_

"You're very good, I'll give you that. But sadly nobody is going to believe anything you say. So mind your place, or you'll end up in more trouble than its worth. It's your choice." Hiccup said with a grin.

_I starred at my feet. Once I was sure Hiccup was gone I ran to my house up to my room and slammed the door leaving my parents probably confused. I slumped down one of my walls in my room and gripped my head as tears fell down my checks._ "What happened to you Hiccup?" _A knock on my door has me quickly whipping away my tears and straightening my posture. My mother enters my room._

"Astrid, honey is everything alright?" My mother asked me.

"I'm fine mom, Hiccup was just being his normal self." I lied with a fake smile. _She nodded and left without another word. My smile dropped. I'm so lost right know. I just crawled into my bed and fell into a nightmare…his name echoes in my head. Hiccup the dark has returned…_

_A/N: this was requested from __Horselover123417 on YouTube. I originally had made this a fanfic on the site but here is the official fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's betrayal

_The next morning I wake up to see "Him" sitting in my chair._

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, I thought you'd never wake up." Hiccup purred lightly, with that hurried grin sticking to his lips as if it were a disease.

"W-who let you in here!?" I demanded angrily.

_I winced when he laughed, fear prickling up and down my spine._

"I let myself in," He got off the chair and walked closer to my bedside. "You don't mind that…do you?"

_I was starring right into full green eyes, no irises, no life in them. I swallowed hard, who was this? Where was Hiccup? _

"N-No, not at all." I said with a fake smile.

_He purred and lunged at me pinning me to my bed._ "You're lying to me!" _He snapped with a purr of delight as he drew blood from my writs. I winced in pain but I did not dare brake our locking eyes._

"Oh getting braver I see." Hiccup purred.

"Yeah, I many not know what exactly has happened to the real Hiccup but i can tell your feeding off my pain and fear, it makes you exited, and your left for craving more, so I'm going to offer you a deal. One that you'll find most interesting." I said hoping to get him interested.

_His purr made me shiver._ "Oh, I'm listening."

"The rules of the deal are simple. You tell me about yourself, what you are and what you're doing here and in return I'll let you attack me, not to kill me but to attack me how ever you want." _I said slowly carefully choosing my words._

_Hiccup tapped his chin thinking this deal threw, clearly he was considering it. Then my heart sunk. He frowned and shook his head._

"I could tell you that Astrid, though where'd the fun be in that, as tempting as that deal is I'm going to have to turn it down, I want you to figure it out on your own, though I'll be a good boy and leave you clues, unfortunately you're going to have to do this all alone, seeing that no one believes you." He said.

"Then awser me at least one question, you owe me that." I said.

_A smile spared onto his lips._ "True, I do owe you that, after all you need to start somewhere, don't you, so Astrid ask wisely you get one answer."

_I thought a moment what did i want to know about him, no he wouldn't awser that, I tried to offer him that deal so why don't I ask about why did he choose me and make everyone else turn agents me._ "My question is why me, why make me your target and attack everyone and then make everyone even hiccup forget what happened!?"

He chuckled. "That is a very interesting question Astrid," He turns to look at me. "I choice you because you have the power that I need to control this body, your pain and blood are what helps me regain my strength after all I was locked away for such a long time, know the reason that you're the only one that can remember is because I want a challenge and that I can't seem to figure you out, tell me Astrid who do I remind you of?"

_I looked away from him._ "Dagur, only worse."

He smiled. "Thank you for the complement. But that's beside's the point. I have bigger plans for you Astrid, I know it's going to be difficult having people thinking you're crazy but if you really don't want to have any problems you could always just say you give up and just stop hearing them hating you."

_I growled narrowing my eyes._ "I'd never give into the likes of you, I will figure this out and I will save Hiccup from you!"

"Good luck with that Astrid, I'll see you soon." _With that said he disappeared into nothingness and i whimpered as i looked at my wrists, carefully i wrapped my wrists in white tape to stop the bleeding. What have I gotten myself into?_

_I left my house and walked into town, there were villagers cleaning the square Hiccup looking over the work. He turned his head and saw me, he started to walk towards me._ "Hey Astrid, what happened to your wrists?"

"I accidently cut them." I lied.

"Uh huh, sure, I'll play along with that lie, Astrid you have been acting jumpy and strange and your lying to me, what's happening to you?" He asked me.

"Hiccup, you don't understand, and you may never understand just, understand that I'm only trying to do what's best for everyone, a great evil has come to berk, and I'm the only one who can stop it." _I said before trying to walk away. Hiccup grabbed my arm tightly._

"No, where not done Astrid! What evil?" He asked.

_I felt tears prickling my eyes._ "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Hiccup growled.

"It is inside you. it takes control and makes you do bad things! It makes everyone forget even you and I'm the only one to remember and now who is attacking berk, it's you Hiccup." I growled.

"We went over this yesterday Astrid I-" he gestures to himself before pointing to the square. "Would never do this and if i did I would need evidence connecting me to this crime!" Hiccup spat.

"I can't give you evidence Hiccup because there's no way to give you any." I said.

"There you have nothing to prove to me Astrid, i didn't attack the village." Hiccup said walking away from me.

"If only you knew the truth." I said sadly.

_I walked to Hiccup's house and went inside and up to Hiccup's room, nothing seemed odd up until I looked under the bed. I pulled out a book not just any book a spell book! I opened the book and read threw the page that had a memory spell tagged._

"That doesn't belong to you." Growled a voice from behind me.

_I felt my body be thrown into a wall i opened my eyes to see him._

"That book doesn't belong to you, and it's also very rude to come up into my room uninvited." Hiccup snarled taking the book away from me.

"You told me I had to figure all this out on my own, what better way to start then in your room, and clearly I found something of value to you!" I said.

"Indeed you did, and I did say that you had to look around and figure everything out though, I must say I don't enjoy that you would go through my stuff no matter I was planning to bring you here anyways but know that you are let me even our playing field, both of us having magic of some sort." Hiccup said.

_My eyes widened when a glowing ball of light appeared in his hand, he put it close to my chest and it disappeared power surged through my veins and I winced. I threw a fire ball at him making him stumble backwards releasing me from the wall. He laughed. _"I knew that you could do it, by the time you get home you'll have the same spell book as I do Astrid but there's a few rules about your magic. You can use it in a fight, alone or if needed the thing is the spells I've casted are much stronger and can't be changed."

_I look down at the ground as he explains._ "Then I'll be ready."

"Good see you soon Astrid." _With that I find myself in the woods again._

"Oh come on you couldn't have sent me closer to the village!?" _I snapped at no one inbaticuler. I walked back towards the village._

_**A/N: Here it is the second chapter of Hiccup's betrayal.**_


End file.
